Thorki A dim ray of hope, shines…
by ikramSAS
Summary: This is absolutely a fan-fiction, and enjoyable tale of magic, adventures and the sweet torture of male-relationships; it reflects the benefits of trust, and loyalty. Some paragraphs contain Bara like scenes and Shônen-Ai, you are to leave immediately if you are to be shocked.


A dim ray of hope, shines…

_This is absolutely a fan-fiction, and enjoyable tale of magic, adventures and the sweet torture of male-relationships; it reflects the benefits of trust, and loyalty._

_Some paragraphs contain Bara like scenes and Shônen-Ai, you are to leave immediately if you are to be shocked._

With all the marvels in one place, Captain America and the rest managed to rescue the world from the incredible danger of some alien creatures, and after having saved the world, Thor captured his brother Loki and took him back to the realm of Asgard.

I was there and I saw what happened, the helpless Loki had his hands chained and mouth covered with an iron tool framed with a jagged blade, unable to defend himself, he kept silent, as the king Odin Son interrogated him on the reason why he had betrayed his people, and his loved ones; I looked at Thor from afar and he seemed focused on the reactions of Loki, but again he kept silent as well, as if it was his only consolation, blue eyes shined with a glimmer of hope and it only made him the more irresistible, he looked around ready to say something but stopped at the last moment, and what is the point in telling them the truth? I felt for him. The questioning lasted more than two hours, yet they could not get anything from Loki, stubborn and audacious as he is ever known, the Al father sighed at that and returned to his chamber not leaving his wife's bed-side, she tried to convince not only her king, but her husband as well, a man's heart always leans to a woman's tenderness, and her love for her children; however he refused to decline the trial,

- "Loki has made a mistake, and must learn from it!"

- "We already lost him once, I do not wish for that to happen again, do you? Al father?"

- "I too grieve, but I cannot undo the commands I have already given."

The realization hit her again with the very same unspeakable force it did the past two weeks, her son is finally home but she cannot embrace him and fill his heart with love, her tears fell like rain in a stormy day every night crying herself to sleep.

Loki was sent back to jail until the trial which might decide his destiny forever, his mouth and hands were still chained, he sat on the cold floor and looked up at the room which seemed tightening around him with every passing minute, his heart ached in loneliness, he crossed his legs over knees and positioned his head in between his hands, seeking the faint warmth that he had missed for ages, he never knew a family other than Al's, but it made him thrilled. I lost my parents a long time ago and I honestly have no certain idea about how family-warmth is like, I believe that Loki does, and he misses it so much that his heart cries out in silence every night so nobody could hear his lonely whimpers, not a moment passed and brutal footsteps were heard, firm on the wooden floor, he turned his head to the source of the noise and there he was, gazing him with intense gazes, Loki's heart skipped at that, "The Mighty Thor" he used to call him with his ever so soft smile, the both looked at each other, neither moved, but then Thor asked;

- "I do not understand, why do you insist on helping out the enemy?"

Loki goggled in confusion, but soon his confusion was cleared out and all of his hopes were shuttered onto the cold floor he's standing on, filled with despair and sadness he looked down and slid onto the floor, sitting again;

- "What is it that you want me to do, I have apologized to you many times now, I went to earth to bring you back personally, I did a lot so that you could come back to us, but you refuse the resolution father has given you by being stubborn for the sake of the enemies, the cowards!"

Loki's eyes felt hot and his heart beat so fast that he could hear it ringing within his ears, his lips refused to part from each other and speak; Thor for a moment gave in to his brother's stubbornness;

- "Have it your way brother, for I shall not defend you before father again, revolve in your mind and convince him to change his mind on your own."

Saying so, he left the other alone living his moments in a dreadful labyrinth; some images of him being tortured the past two weeks vividly flashed before his eyes, and yet will he not speak of the truth even if it gets him killed.

His beautiful blue eyes trembled at the faint light sneaking in from the holes in the wall, he actually fell asleep when before he could not, due to his wounded and covered with bruises body; suddenly the chains on the great gate just before the jail jingled, he stood up still wearing the same clothes from two weeks ago, two men from the majestic army came in;

- "By his highness orders, Al father Oden son, you were charged with betrayal, causing war among the ninth worlds of peace, so you will be sent for execution, however the trial will be re considered if you decide to speak of the truth, and the truth alone."

After having read the proposition, the two soldiers left and two others came in, they opened the iron door and took him along to the place where the execution will be done, a long hallway located above half dark beach and half sunny sky, it was magical, he looked straight-forward and the road to it seemed very far from where he was standing, so it is indeed the end!

I was standing between the many crowds who came to the very first execution, a man beside me looked very suspicious as he kept twitching, Loki and the guards reached us and without any warnings the man next to me ran towards him and pushed him,

- "Traitor! Die!"

Loki's foot tripped and he fell down to the dark water, expectedly from Thor, as seeing his brother in danger he jumped off the bridge and down into the water he searched, he searched desperately for his brother, he refused to lose hope and indeed he found him in the depth of the now blue water;

His eyeballs moved beneath his humid skin, coughing he opened eyes and looked up at the lovely face he had been dreaming of for quite a while now, he reached his hand on the other's face caressing so very gently as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and it was.

- "Loki, are you alright?"

The other nodded, getting up; the older ordered the maids to prepare the hot springs and a brand new set of clothes, as those were done, Thor went in with Loki to help him change;

- "Forgive me, but I cannot yet undo the tackles, you have to bear it"

Loki nodded shyly, his face flushed and cheeks reddened;

- "This young man will help you clean yourself, I won't be long"

The water felt so feather-like on his body as it kept tickling his soft skin, beautiful and white like the falling snow in the fifth of January, the young male servant felt a rush within his chest, unintentionally nipped the other's tits, Loki's body shuddered at that and he jolted, he was certain that something was off about the young boy, he used to get teased a lot by his comrades and only twice was he under the danger of nearly being attacked, and this time probably makes it the third, he shifted slowly but not fast enough, as the boy topped him and rubbed down between his legs, the iron cover on Loki's mouth kept him from talking, so he shuffled to get away relying on his own strength, his powers were taken away from him though, he somehow managed to stand but the servant in that moment of heat was unable to control his animalistic reflections, thus he punched the other's face, Loki's head fell hard on the marble floor; seeing the reddish blood coloring the water he was smothered in, the boy was terrified to get a life-sent in prison, or worse getting his head off of his neck; the servant stood up and aimed for Loki again, careful for his life Loki kicked him hard until he fell down, the other maids rushed in so as to clear things out, but it was not clear enough what had happened there, Thor entered and was stunned, his brother could not move an inch, half of his body sank down the water only his head could be seen;

- " What in the name of holy heavens happened in here?"

Loki moved his head slowly just a little bit so he could see the face of his brother, but was unable to speak, so the servant did;

- " Your highness, I was helping him wash himself as I was asked to, but then he tried to escape, I followed him and he pushed me aside, but he tripped again and hit his head with the floor."

- " I see, when are you going to stop fooling around and causing us troubles?"

He ordered the others to leave and help the servant get his wounds stitched, while he stayed to continue what the other had started, the blonde poured some Lilac hand-made soup on Loki's chest and started rubbing, starting with his waist, he trailed his palm along Loki's chest right to his neck, Loki blushed hard and dared not to look the other in the eyes, Thor turned the other's face and made him look at him, the blue-eyed male trembled all over, Thor cupped some water within his hands and washed the other's neck;

- "Now that is a mess, you are not a child anymore"

His hand slowly slid down, Loki put his tackled hands on Thor's and stopped him;

- "Alright, I'll let you finish then" Said Thor, smirking

After having finished showering, they took him to an extremely luxurious room, it was mostly expected since it is his last day in this life, and very short it seemed to him, I saw it all.

The final day of trial, in the east of the hall were the crowds, and on the opposite of the hall his brother was sitting beside his father, Loki's breathing was clearly unsteady and head felt heavy, he looked at the angry faces that cursed him out, I could no longer take it, and upon him alone, I sent sweet breeze which made him fall into deep sleep, Loki fell and I carried him within a crystal bubble, I heard them make loud noises, I grinned at Thor the promising king, the future king of Asgard; he seemed utterly worried, the king Oden son asked;

- "Speak, who might you be?"

- "Oh, Al father! I am the one who will clear the truth for you." I chuckled mischievously, letting my naked legs pop and be seen;

- " Loki does not look alive, have you killed him?" Thor asked, boldly

- "No, and just why would I? I came especially to save him."

The prince and the king looked at each other, and then at me as the older asked;

- "How so?"

I moved the bubble higher, Loki was still in the depth of sleep, floating I approached the prince,;

- "For what reason are you going to execute him?"

- "He has fallen into sin, and helped the enemy…" The king replied, and I turned face to him;

- "I believe I asked the prince, not you."

- "Hey! That is the king you are offending!" Some guards responded, I chuckled approaching the prince again, holding his chin within my hand.

- " Do you know why, prince?"

Thor looked troubled, so I pulled back and returned to my place, my facial expression is now serious;

- "He did it for LOVE. Now hear me out I will take him with me, for if he stays here he is doomed to die in vain, none of you is aware of the truth yet you are ready to kill him, say prince, do you know that while you were absent the so called loyal servants tortured him using extreme means that the bruises on his body took days to leave but only to come back soon after, and because he is so very beautiful he was attacked by three males who nearly raped him, there, ask the young man over there?"

The king swallowed, and Thor yelled at the soldiers to take the molester away, I paused for a moment and continued;

- "This young man here is in great pain, none of you tried to understand his actions, you are his father and you had to feel things were wrong, but the worst is you, Thor, you never dared to stop and look deep within his eyes, the sufferance he has been enduring all alone, for these reasons I shall take him back with me, and if you want him you must prove it, and come take him yourself."

- "Wait! How will I know your residence?"

- "Have you not heard of me? I have a lot of names, I am said to be the witch of the western universe, and the goddess of innocence, I live in the ninth world; but beware for the journey shall not be as simple as it seems to you now, thus until we meet ,this beautiful man will remain at mine's"

Just like a passing cloud in a sunny sky, my presence vanished, filled with anger and confusion, but most of all filled with persistence, Thor has set his mind to look for me and retrieve his brother.


End file.
